


Lingerie For You

by Kamui0915



Series: Hatake's Pet [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Master Kakashi, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Costume, Shameless Smut, Slave Obito, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915
Summary: Kakashi said he wanted to buy new clothes for Obito, they were going to the mall after work. The black haired man hoped it was not another sexy stuff, but when Kakashi brought it to him... what the hell? Is this a woman sleeping dress?Part 3 of the series w/ prompt "Lingerie"





	Lingerie For You

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Talk and Nipples Play here.

Obito sighed on his chair. Thinking about he still had 5 times left to have sex, to be a slave, for his boss made him get a headache this morning. Last week was the second time they had sex, and it made his ass feel broken already. Well, it's getting better now tho, glad he still can walk. They made a deal to have sex once a week, so Obito had time to recover.

_Huft, the first time he wanted me to be his slave, I thought he will force me to have sex every day, I can't imagine it, definitely I won't be able to walk after that. Glad he such a nice and kind master._

Then Obito realized what he thought.

_No, wait, what am I thinking?! He's a bully. Evil. PREDATOR!_

A pat landed on his shoulder. "Yo, Obito, why do you look so limp today?" Mitarashi Anko, a tomboy girl, one of Obito's colleagues asked.

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Oh, I know we have a lot of works lately, but cheer up!"

''Yeah. Yeah.'' Of course he couldn't say the truth to her and all colleagues.

''Anyway, it's almost 10 a.m and boss hasn't come yet, it's rare."

''Why are you waiting for him?'' Obito asked.

''Nothing. I just want to see him.''

''Come on, Obito. Don't you know? Anko has a crush on our boss.'' Another colleague, Raido, said to him.

''What?!'' Obito was surprised. ''You have a crush on someone like that?!''

Anko stared at him suspiciously. ''What do you mean by 'someone like that'? Do you know anything about him?''

Crap.

"N-No, don't mind me, ahaha. Of course our boss is lovely, everyone likes him, he's-"

"Handsome, and sexy."

"Yes." _Not at all_. Obito thought.

"Just bring him to the bed already, Anko." Raido joked.

"I'll throw my body to him, you know." They laughed.

"No way, Anko. You won't be able to walk after that." Obito said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Don't act like you ever had sex with him."

Obito blushed. "I'm not! I meant maybe he's good on bed and has a girlfriend already, so you have no chance and only get pain on your body."

"Oh, don't be so serious. I was kidding about the sex." She chuckled. "Seeing him in the office is refreshing for me because there are no handsome colleagues here. Ok, except both of you because we are friends." She laughed and returned to her table.

What? Does she really have a crush on their boss? Because she only enjoyed seeing him for refreshing.

"Oh, boss is coming." Raido said while looking at the window. All of them cleaned their tables before Kakashi came, it was messy, but suddenly Obito yelped when the silver haired man walked behind him.

"Morning, boss." Raido and Anko smiled showing their respect.

"Morning." Kakashi smiled back at them and went to his room.

"Hey, Obito, why are you yelping? You should greet him too!" Anko said.

Obito didn't answer. The black haired man gritted his teeth as a blush appeared on his face. They didn't know... that their boss just grabbed his ass!

Obito sat on his chair, sighing heavily, even this morning his master played with him when he woke up, and until today he still wore that bunny sexy outfit!

_"Master, we should do it at night, right?" Obito said when Kakashi nuzzled his face._

_"So?"_

_"Let me go." Obito tried to pull his hands that were pinned by Kakashi on the bed._

_"No, until you obey me."_

_Obito didn't reply, but it would be embarrassing._

_"Spread your legs, bunny."_

_Obito bit his lips and slowly spread his legs, he couldn't get out of this situation if he didn't obey his master. "A-Aaah..." He moaned when Kakashi's knee pressed on his crotch, moving there teasingly. "Master, don't... Aaaah... W-We need to go office." He would get hard!_

_"I can't help it, seeing you sleep in this outfit makes me want to tease you all the time."_

_Then Kakashi's phone rang and stopped them from their activity._

Obito sighed on his chair.

_Glad his phone was ringing! He wanted me to wear that bunny outfit this whole week and I don't know how many times he grabbed my ass already. Shit, for the first time of my life, I hate my ass!_

"Obito, hey, boss is calling you." Anko distracted him from his mind.

"O-Oh, yes." Obito stood. _What does he want this time? _The black haired man knocked on the door and went in. "Yes... Master?" Kakashi greeted him with a smile. "Look, don't you look adorable here?" He showed a photo on his phone.

Obito blushed when he saw that, it was his photo sleeping in that bunny costume. "Delete it!" He tried to reach the phone but Kakashi moved his hand so fast. The silver haired man took the opportunity to kick Obito's leg causing the black haired man to fall on him.

"Ouch, Obito, eager to have another sex?"

Obito blushed even more seeing Kakashi used his photo for his laptop wallpaper. The black haired man wanted to change it but Kakashi held his hand. "Don't you dare to touch your master's things." Tch, Obito took his hand away before Kakashi mad at him.

He better get out of here soon, Obito moved his body but Kakashi held his waist. "Where are you going?"

"Outside to finish my work."

"Do you think I call you for nothing?"

"...What do you want?"

"I want you to suck me."

"What...?"

Obito ended up standing on his knees under the table between Kakashi's legs. The black haired man took off the belt and unzipped the pants to set Kakashi's cock free. Seriously? He will blowjob someone's cock! He had never done this before. Obito met his lips with the tip of Kakashi's cock, hesitated to do it.

"Put it in. Now."

The black haired man opened his mouth and started his blowjob. Kakashi hissed at the sensation. "Oh, I don't know you're good at this, Obito. Your lips stretch so prettily around my cock."

Obito felt his mouth full, Kakashi's cock was quite big, he didn't believe his ass can take it when bigger than this. His master moaned at his touch. Obito peeked to see Kakashi's face and noticed the little blush there, his master seemed to enjoy this.

"So good, Obito... Ah..." Obito's eyes widened when his cock twitched in his pants. Damn, don't tell him he was hard? Again, by his master's moan?

"Oh, someone gets excited, too." Kakashi smirked.

"Mnnhh!!" Obito was surprised when Kakashi's foot rubbed his crotch, he didn't want his master to notice that he was hard.

"Sstt, didn't you say you don't want anyone to hear your voice? Then, my cock is a perfect gag for your mouth, right?"

"Nghhh..." Obito felt Kakashi move up and down on his crotch.

"Keep doing your job."

Obito tried to keep focus on what he was doing as a blush started to appear on his face because Kakashi kept teasing him down there.

"You look beautiful, Obito. Gonna fill your mouth with so much cum."

Kakashi finally cum in Obito's mouth. The black haired man pulled the cock out but surprised when his master grabbed his chin to keep his mouth shut. "Not a single drop of them leave your mouth, understand? I want you to swallow every fucking drop." That demanding tone again, Obito felt Kakashi treated him like a pet every time he heard that demanding tone.

Obito swallowed that cum even though it was disgusting. "Good boy. Now come here, let your master give you a reward." Kakashi pulled Obito out of the table.

"N-No, I can do this alone."

Kakashi trapped Obito against the wall. "What do you mean? You want to get out of this room with that bulge?" The silver haired man grabbed Obito's ass, pushing it to the front and started to rub their crotch together.

"Aaah... Don't, Master..."

"Seeing your lusty face as close as this is such a good memory, Obito." Kakashi rubbed them faster.

"N-Nghhh, you promised we won't do it at the office anymore."

"Huh? I did nothing to you." Kakashi acted innocent.

"P-Please stop, Master..."

"Oh, I want to hear you beg that you want me to fuck you so hard next time, ok? I can fuck you anytime, anywhere." Kakashi untied the belt and let Obito's pants loosened.

"Gonna cum!"

"Cum then."

Obito moaned when he finally cummed, glad his master loosened his pants so it didn't get dirty. "...Sorry, I messed up your room..."

"Oh, it's fine. This is just an appetizer for us. We will go to the mall after work to take new clothes for you and start the main menu at night."

After Obito fixed himself, he went out of the room and back to his chair, letting out a long sigh.

**=-=-=-=**

As Kakashi said, they were going to the mall after work, Obito looked around while Kakashi was busy talking to the staff about the clothes he ordered a few days ago. Please, Obito hoped it wasn't another sexy costume. Seeing the fitting room here made the black haired man remember what he did in that tiny room last week with his master.

"Hey, try this." Kakashi gave Obito the shopping bag.

"Can't I just try that at home?"

"No, we will ask for another size if this size isn't fit on your body."

Obito took the bag. Oh, why after he remembered that embarrassing moment, he had to stick again in a fitting room. He looked at what is inside and damn another sexy stuff? Seriously, his master had a weird fetish!

"Is this a woman sleeping dress?" Obito mumbled as he took out that black lingerie.

With a little blush on his face, Obito changed into it. "This is too short." He tried to pull the tip down, it exposed his thighs too much. "...and transparent." Obito could see his body behind the dress in the mirror.

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked from the outside.

"Oh, n-not yet." Obito surprised when Kakashi went in. "Told you I'm not done-"

"Bad boy, lying to me."

"Listen! If you're going to buy me something-" Kakashi touched his lips.

"No yelling at me and now shut up." Kakashi cupped Obito's face. "Well, you look sexy in this lingerie." The Uchiha was surprised when his master pushed him against the mirror and kissed his lips.

"What are you doing?!" Obito pushed Kakashi away. "We're in public!"

"What? It's only a kiss." Kakashi smirked and whispered to him. "Or do you want me to do something to you here?"

Obito shivered when Kakashi's finger trailed his back. "Master, stop!" The silver haired man could see the Uchiha was blushing even more and that was totally cute. "Well, let's have fun tonight." He whispered again and went out waiting for Obito to change back to his own clothes.

Obito sighed touching his chest. Damn, why recently his heart beating fast every time Kakashi tease him? No way, he couldn't be in love with his master, right?! Obito wasn't really stupid about love, but no, there's no reason for him to fall for someone like that!

_And please my cock, don't get hard easily because of someone I don't love!_

**=-=-=-=**

"Ah, so tired." Went to work in the morning and get home at night almost every day. Obito threw his body on the bed. Kakashi told him to wait until the silver haired man finished his work first. "I'll sleep for a while."

Kakashi came two hours later. "Oh, he sleeps." The silver haired man walked over and got on the bed. "Hm, I don't know he has such a peaceful face when he sleeps." Kakashi unbuttoned Obito's clothes, stroked his bare chest. "Maybe I'll do something for him."

A while later, Obito opened his eyes when he felt someone nuzzled his face.

"Oh, sorry, I fell asleep." He said to his master.

"It's fine, I got a nice view when you sleep, so I forgive you."

Obito looked around and found his shirt and pants were there on the floor. "W-What?!" He surprised seeing that sexy lingerie already attached to his body. "H-How..."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm the one who did it, and I really enjoyed changing your clothes."

What? Pervert! Now Obito understood what "nice view" his master said!

"Why are you blushing? I've seen you naked twice, and tonight will be the third time."

"Yeah, but-"

"Sstt, what about we do it with a little sweet moment?"

"What...?"

"Like you hug my neck or something like that?"

"Why suddenly you..." They never did that "sweet moment" before.

"Maybe because I saw your peaceful face, so I want to treat you like a jewel tonight?"

Kakashi leaned over and kissed the Uchiha's lips, Obito wrapped his arm around Kakashi's neck, his chest is beating fast again. Kakashi slipped his tongue into Obito's mouth as he stroked the Uchiha's thigh. Obito moaned softly when Kakashi stroked his inner thigh and went up to his ass.

The silver haired man rolling their position to make the Uchiha on top of him. Obito greeted Kakashi's tongue with his own, playing together for another three minutes. The Uchiha stopped the kiss when he needed to breathe.

"Oh, you're kinda good at kissing now, just need a little longer." Kakashi said.

"I just don't want you to think I'm not good at this!"

"You're right, you are always being so passive, letting me fully dominate you, it's nice to see you respond my touch sometimes." Kakashi sat up to make Obito sit on his knee. "Put your hands in the back."

The Uchiha confused but still doing it. Kakashi took out his tie and tied Obito's hands in the back.

"W-What? Why did you tie me up?"

Kakashi just smiled and whispered seductively. "Because tonight I will make you feel good by touching the spot you love the most and I don't want your hands to get in the way."

"Huh? Aaaah!!" Obito moaned as Kakashi pinched his nipple through the lingerie. "M-Master..." He bit his lips as a little blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Don't you love it here?" Kakashi rubbed them together, still teasing from the outside. Kakashi could feel Obito's nipples grow hard in an instant.

"Aaaah... Master..." Obito never knew that he was sensitive on his nipples until someone played with them.

Kakashi enjoyed seeing Obito's sexy expression, he noticed the Uchiha's face was redder than before, breath also turned heavier. "You're getting aroused just by your nipples, so cute."

Obito felt his cock twitched down there. "Stop playing with them, Master. Aaahh..."

"But I love to play on your weak spot, maybe this is my favorite foreplay for you. Bet I can make you cum without ever touching your cock." Kakashi smirked, he had noticed that Obito was weak on his nipples since they had sex in the office for the first time.

The silver haired man pulled the lingerie up to expose the Uchiha's body. "Bite." Obito hesitated to do it but still obeyed him, ''Mnnhh~'' He moaned as Kakashi's fingers back on his nipples, pinching them again.

Kakashi started to get aroused, seeing Obito bit the lingerie to hold his moan, seeing his blushing and lusty face definitely made Kakashi hard in no time. The silver haired man twisted those nipples as another tease.

"Aaaah! No, Master!"

"You like that? You like it when I touch you like this?"

"I don't... like it."

"Oh? Really?'' Kakashi could feel those nipples harden under his fingers   
and deliberately pulled them together.

"Aaaah!!!'' Obito tilted his head back as another pleasure hit him through his nipples.

Kakashi smiled. ''How does it feel? When your hardening nipples were pulled together?''

Obito didn't answer, his body trembled because of the pleasure he received. His hands cannot move.

Kakashi continued to speak. "Body trembled, and here is erected." The silver haired man flicked those nipples causing Obito to jolt. "Right, you don't like it, but you _love_ it."

Obito couldn't deny, because all the pleasures he felt on his chest were going straight to his cock.

"Here hard too." Kakashi moved his knee.

"Aaaah... Don't move..." Obito bit his lips, he sat on Kakashi's knee, a little move can give pressure to his cock.

"Oh? Wet already?'' Kakashi smirked, he loved to see Obito helpless under his control. "I've barely even touched you." The silver haired man took off his tie and put Obito on the bed. "Touch yourself."

Obito was still panting, didn't believe that he got fully aroused and wet just by a tease on his nipples. His cock was hard with a little pre-cum on the tip, but he knew that Kakashi wanted him to stretch himself and give him a show, the Uchiha grabbed his cock and started to pump it.

Kakashi enjoyed the view, Obito's moan such a beautiful melody in his ears, their eyes met but Obito turned his face away that even looked cuter in Kakashi's eyes. The Uchiha then pushed his fingers into his hole.

"Aaah..." Obito moaned as he started stretching himself. "Master... Aaah...''

Fuck, Obito who was playing with himself while calling out his name looked so damn hot. Kakashi couldn't hold it anymore, he grabbed Obito's chin and kissed his lips roughly, then shoved his three fingers into the Uchiha's hole.

"Aaaah!!! P-Put it one by one, Master!!'' Obito moaned loud. Those fingers continued to stretch Obito more.

Kakashi went down to suck Obito's nipple and the Uchiha moaned louder. "Aaaah! Stop it!" But his master didn't listen at all. What's the meaning of 'treat you like a jewel' if Kakashi still played with him like this?

"MasterーAaahh!ーStop sucking on my chest."

"Why? You're worried milk will come out of your chest?" He smirked.

Obito blushed darkly, what the hell is that?! A dirty joke?! Kakashi pulled his fingers out as he satisfied teasing the Uchiha. "Going to fuck you." The silver haired man spread the Uchiha's legs widely and shoved his cock.

Obito moaned loud when Kakashi thrust him harder and harder, his body jolted following Kakashi's move. "Aaaah!! Aaaah!! Master!!" The Uchiha admitted that his master was good at this, good at fucking someone. The room was full of lewd moans until both of them cum together.

They were panting, this room always felt so hot after they had sex. Kakashi fell beside Obito. "You did great today." The silver haired man pulled the Uchiha closer, hugging him and kissing his shoulder. Obito was still trying to calm down his breath, having sex with his master was so tired, need so much energy to catch up with him.

"Hey, I think I got an idea for our next fun." Kakashi said.

"What? Sexy stuff again?"

"No. I want you to cook me dinner with an apron." That wasn't weird and hard.

"Oh? I'm fine with it."

"Naked."

Damn.

**Debt 03 - END**

**Author's Note:**

> Next Debt : Naked Apron  
See you in the next one!


End file.
